True Christian Behavior
True Christians are admonished to have the following qualities: Brotherly love Let your brotherly love continue. (Hebrews 13:1) Hospitable Do not forget hospitality,#''' for through it some unknowingly entertained angels. (Hebrews 13:2) :Footnote :#''' Or “kindness to strangers.” Mindful of imprisoned brothers 'Hebrews 13:3' Keep in mind those in prison,1''' as though you were imprisoned with them, and those being mistreated, since you yourselves also are in the body.'''2 :Footnote :1''' Lit., “the bound ones; those in bonds.” '''NWT :2''' Or possibly, “as if you were suffering with them.” '''Hebrews 10:32-34 However, keep remembering the former days in which, after you were enlightened, you endured a great struggle along with sufferings. At times you were publicly exposed* both to reproaches and to tribulations, and at times you shared* with those who were having such an experience. For you expressed sympathy for those in prison and you accepted joyfully the plundering of your belongings, knowing that you yourselves have a better and an enduring possession. Honorably married Let marriage be honorable among all, and let the marriage bed be without defilement, for God will judge sexually immoral people and adulterers. (Hebrews 13:4) Content Let your way of life be free of the love of money, while you are content with the present things. For he has said: “I will never leave you, and I will never abandon you.” So that we may be of good courage and say: “Jehovah is my helper; I will not be afraid. What can man do to me?” (Hebrews 13:5, 6) Imitate the faith of shepherds Remember those who are taking the lead among you, who have spoken the word of God to you, and as you contemplate how their conduct turns out, imitate their faith. (Hebrews 13:7) Self-sacrificing Jesus Christ is the same yesterday and today, and forever. Do not be led astray by various and strange teachings, for it is better for the heart to be strengthened by undeserved kindness than by foods,1''' which do not benefit those occupied with them. We have an altar from which those who offer sacred service at the tent have no authority to eat. For the bodies of those animals whose blood is taken into the holy place as a sin offering by the high priest are burned up outside the camp. Therefore, Jesus also suffered outside the city gate in order to sanctify the people with his own blood. Let us, then, go to him outside the camp, bearing the reproach he bore, for we do not have here a city that remains, but we are earnestly seeking the one to come.'''2 Through him let us always offer to God a sacrifice of praise, that is, the fruit of our lips that make public declaration to his name. Moreover, do not forget to do good and to share what you have with others, for God is well-pleased with such sacrifices. (Hebrews 13:8-16) :Footnote :1''' That is, rules about food.'''NWT :2''' A reference to New Jerusalem (God's kingdom) Obedient to shepherds Be obedient to those who are taking the lead among you and be submissive, for they are keeping watch over you '''# as those who will render an account, so that they may do this with joy and not with sighing, for this would be damaging to you. (Hebrews 13:17) :Footnote :#''' Or “your souls.” Of good conscience Keep praying for us, for we trust we have an honest#''' conscience, as we wish to conduct ourselves honestly in all things. But I especially urge you to pray so that I may be restored to you the sooner. (Hebrews 13:18, 19) For the thing we boast of is this, our conscience bears witness that we have conducted ourselves in the world, and especially toward you, with holiness and godly sincerity, not with fleshly wisdom, but with God’s undeserved kindness. (2 Corinthians 1:12) :Footnote :#''' Lit., “good.” '''NWT Freely forgiving :Footnotes :* 1 Or “certainly slows down” NWT :* 2 Lit., “pass over” :* 3 Or “a transgression.” And when you stand praying, forgive whatever you have against anyone, so that your Father who is in the heavens may also forgive you your trespasses.” (Mark 11:25) :See: Sermon on the Mount “For if you forgive men their trespasses, your heavenly Father will also forgive you; whereas if you do not forgive men their trespasses, neither will your Father forgive your trespasses. (Matthew 6:14, 15) Paul to the Ephesians Put away from yourselves every kind of malicious bitterness, anger, wrath, screaming, and abusive speech, as well as everything injurious. But become kind to one another, tenderly compassionate, freely forgiving one another just as God also by Christ freely forgave you. (Ephesians 4:31, 32) Paul to the Colossians Accordingly, as God’s chosen ones, holy and loved, clothe yourselves with the tender affections of compassion, kindness, humility,* mildness, and patience. Continue putting up with one another and forgiving one another freely even if anyone has a cause for complaint against another. Just as Jehovah freely forgave you, you must also do the same. But besides all these things, clothe yourselves with love, for it is a perfect bond of union. (Colossians 3:12-14) The insight of a man certainly slows down his anger,+ And it is beauty on his part to overlook* an offense.*+ One with Body of Christ :See also: Oneness :Ephesians 4:1-16 ''' 1 Therefore I, the prisoner+ in the Lord, appeal to you to walk worthily+ of the calling with which you were called, 2 with all humility*+ and mildness, with patience,+ putting up with one another in love,+ 3 earnestly endeavoring to maintain the oneness of the spirit in the uniting bond of peace.+ 4 One body there is,+ and one spirit,+ just as you were called to the one hope+ of your calling; 5 one Lord,+ one faith, one baptism; 6 one God and Father of all, who is over all and through all and in all. 7 Now undeserved kindness was given to each one of us according to how the Christ measured out the free gift.+ 8 For it says: “When he ascended on high he carried away captives; he gave gifts in men.”+ 9 Now what does the expression “he ascended” mean but that he also descended into the lower regions, that is, the earth? 10 The very one who descended is also the one who ascended+ far above all the heavens,+ so that he might give fullness to all things. 11 And he gave some as apostles,+ some as prophets,+ some as evangelizers,*+ some as shepherds and teachers,+ 12 with a view to the readjustment* of the holy ones, for ministerial work, to build up the body of the Christ,+ 13 until we all attain to the oneness* of the faith and of the accurate knowledge of the Son of God, to being a full-grown* man,+ attaining the measure of stature that belongs to the fullness of the Christ. 14 So we should no longer be children, tossed about as by waves and carried here and there by every wind of teaching+ by means of the trickery of men, by means of cunning in deceptive schemes. 15 But speaking the truth, let us by love grow up in all things into him who is the head, Christ.+ 16 From him all the body+ is harmoniously joined together and made to cooperate through every joint that gives what is needed. When each respective member functions properly, this contributes to the growth of the body as it builds itself up in love.+ Put on New Personality : Ephesians 4:17-32 ' 17 So this is what I say and bear witness to in the Lord, that you should no longer go on walking just as the nations also walk,+ in the futility* of their minds.+ 18 They are in darkness mentally and alienated from the life that belongs to God, because of the ignorance that is in them, because of the insensitivity* of their hearts. 19 Having gone past all moral sense, they gave themselves over to brazen conduct*+ to practice every sort of uncleanness with greediness. 20 But you did not learn the Christ to be like this, 21 if, indeed, you heard him and were taught by means of him, just as truth is in Jesus. 22 You were taught to put away the old personality+ that conforms to your former course of conduct and that is being corrupted according to its deceptive desires.+ 23 And you should continue to be made new in your dominant mental attitude,*+ 24 and should put on the new personality+ that was created according to God’s will in true righteousness and loyalty. 25 Therefore, now that you have put away deceit, each one of you speak truth with his neighbor,+ because we are members belonging to one another.+ 26 Be wrathful, but do not sin;+ do not let the sun set while you are still angry;+ 27 do not give the Devil an opportunity.*+ 28 Let the one who steals steal no more; rather, let him do hard work, doing good work with his hands,+ so that he may have something to share with someone in need.+ 29 Let a rotten word not come out of your mouth,+ but only what is good for building up as the need may be, to impart what is beneficial to the hearers.+ 30 Also, do not be grieving* God’s holy spirit,+ with which you have been sealed+ for a day of releasing by ransom.+ 31 Put away from yourselves every kind of malicious bitterness,+ anger, wrath, screaming, and abusive speech,+ as well as everything injurious.+ 32 But become kind to one another, tenderly compassionate,+ freely forgiving one another just as God also by Christ freely forgave you. Respectful :'1 Timothy 6:1, 2a''' Though slavery was common in the Roman world, this passage may also be applied to the secular working environment where a Christian employee ought to give full honor to their employer. Let those who are under the yoke of slavery keep on considering their owners worthy of full honor, so that the name of God and the teaching may never be spoken of injuriously. Moreover, let those having believing owners not be disrespectful to them because they are brothers. Rather, they should serve more readily, because those receiving the benefit of their good service are believers and beloved. Avoid arguments about words Keep on teaching these things and giving these exhortations. 3 If any man teaches another doctrine and does not agree with the wholesome* instruction,+ which is from our Lord Jesus Christ, nor with the teaching that is in harmony with godly devotion,+ 4 he is puffed up with pride and does not understand anything.+ He is obsessed* with arguments and debates about words.+ These things give rise to envy, strife, slander,* wicked suspicions, 5 constant disputes about minor matters by men who are corrupted in mind+ and deprived of the truth, thinking that godly devotion is a means of gain.+ 6 To be sure, there is great gain in godly devotion+ along with contentment.* 7 For we have brought nothing into the world, and neither can we carry anything out.+ 8 So, having food* and clothing,* we will be content with these things.+ Congregate See also: Christian congregation '1 Timothy 6:1-5' 1 Paul, Sil·va′nus, and Timothy, to the congregation of the Thes·sa·lo′ni·ans in union with God our Father and the Lord Jesus Christ: 2 May you have undeserved kindness and peace from God the Father and the Lord Jesus Christ. 3 We are obligated always to give thanks to God for you, brothers. This is fitting, because your faith is growing exceedingly and the love of each and every one of you is increasing toward one another. 4 As a result we ourselves take pride in you among the congregations of God because of your endurance and faith in all your persecutions and the hardships that you are suffering. 5 This is a proof of the righteous judgment of God, leading to your being counted worthy of the Kingdom of God, for which you are indeed suffering. 'Hebrews 10:19-25' 19 Therefore, brothers, since we have boldness* for the way of entry into the holy place by the blood of Jesus, 20 which he opened up* for us as a new and living way through the curtain, that is, his flesh, 21 and since we have a great priest over the house of God, 22 let us approach with sincere hearts and complete faith, having had our hearts sprinkled clean from a wicked conscience+ and our bodies bathed with clean water. 23 Let us hold firmly the public declaration of our hope without wavering, for the one who promised is faithful. 24 And let us consider* one another so as to incite* to love and fine works, 25 not forsaking our meeting together, as some have the custom, but encouraging one another, and all the more so as you see the day drawing near. See also * Article: Should Christians Speak in Tongues? * Article: Should Christians Observe the Sabbath? * Article: Should Christians Fast? Category:Christianity narratives